


Kate-Bait

by Sept_Meules



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Heroes gone rogue, Marriage Proposal, Past Relationship(s), The one you love would forever change you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept_Meules/pseuds/Sept_Meules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an AU where the Hawkeyes went rogue, America goes pensive on her relationship with Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kate-Bait

**Author's Note:**

> My America characterization is OOC. 
> 
> America then threw her cape in when the Hawkeyes disappeared, then went back. This timeline is a work of fanfiction.

Kate-Bait

 

To hell with the introductions, you know who I am. My name, my powers, where I come from, my back story, my hero group. Blah blah blah. 

Apparently, I am named 'Kate-bait'. 

Because Kate Bishop, as the Hawkeye, together with Clint Barton, the other Hawkeye, went rogue. They became vigilantes. I don't know why and how, but that's what happened. Hawkeye and Hawkeye shoot heroes and villains alike if they get in their path. 

I heard they nearly beat up Loki for interfering with their mission. No actually, they did beat up Loki, because the dickwad came to my apartment crying and complaining about getting beat up by Hawkeye Squared. 

So he granted me the misfortune of staying in my apartment to recuperate for the weekend. The ass used magic to procure board games that he made me play with him when I was home. The upside to this situation is that someone is paying for my groceries for the week. Hurrah. 

Wait. Kate-bait, right. 

Kate Bishop and I were a couple for five years, of course we had our ups and downs: the near-proposals, the shopping sprees, the amazing sex, the fights, the near-break-ups, the make-up sex, the fighting alongside your girlfriend, and all that shit. But after that five years, when we were twenty-somethings, we became so distant from each other. Gradually, we stopped texting each other, we didn't call, we didn't look for the other, and all that shit. 

Now, I miss her. I miss her so much. 

I wonder if she misses me too.

Then Loki, the fucktard he is, thought up of an experiment, he drugged me, tied me to a fool-proof chair and called Hawkeye, Kate Bishop. 

This is where I became Kate-bait. 

Kate bit the bait. Not literally though. 

She went to the warehouse I was dragged to, ignorantly untied me, activated the alarm and got caught up a net. Loki appeared and laughed at her, chided her. But Kate, being Hawkeye, got out of the net, beat up Loki and gave me a fleeting look before disappearing for the night. 

I kicked Loki in the balls. He deserved it. 

So now, with a fully-stocked refrigerator, and my Loki-free couch, I watched Keeping Up With the Kardashians, because Kate used to watch this, made me watch this with her. 

Caitlyn Jenner looks great with those heels. I should buy a pair. 

"She looks good."

I turned to the source of the voice and saw Kate. My Kate. Not the rogue Hawkeye duo. But the Kate with the understanding eyes and the cutest smile. She's leaning on the couch headrest, literally to my left, like our faces are just inches away from a kiss. 

She smiles, "Hi."

I turned back to watching Kylie Jenner and Caitlyn Jenner. 

I could feel her pout, "What was that for?"

"I'm afraid I'm just imagining you up." I told her frankly. But my name is America, not Frank. It'd be nice though. 

"Then check if you're not just imagining me up." She teases. 

I huff. "Ever since you left to be anti-hero, I keep thinking you're just around the corner with your bright smile announcing 'let's go for a shopping spree!'"

Then I turn to her. But she's not there. I turn back to the TV. 

See? Just a hallucination. 

 

I was looking at the nice necklace out of a jewelry store when I felt my arm grabbed on to. I turned to the asshole who tried mugging me in broad daylight, but turned lax when I saw that it was Kate. /My Kate./

She had a smile on her face, then told me, "Come on."

We went in the jewelry store. She made me sit on the ottoman seat and she beckoned to a store girl. Then turned to me, "We're going to a party next week, and I've picked out everything we're going to use."

I gave her a look, "You pick me shit shoes."

She scoffs, waving me off, "That was one time ago. Now I need you to pick the perfect necklace."

And then three girls lined up side by side to Kate's right, facing me.

I huffed, she knew how I was keen with detail. I stood up to look at each three necklaces on each girl's throat. I started with the middle one. 

/you/

Huh? 

I went to the first girl, then to the second; then the third. 

Utter astonishment plastered on my face. 

/Will you marry/

Kate got on her knees, "Me?"

I smiled, pulling her up to me, pressing my forehead to hers, I chuckled, "Why would I not say 'yes'?" And we kissed. 

I could hear the store girls cheering and people outside the store clapping. This would have been a great show for Brideday Friday, but I didn't care enough for that. All I cared about was now, 

Kate took the bait.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you like it? You can also check my alternate characterization of America. :)
> 
> Parts with a slash are supposedly italicized.


End file.
